Opulence's Drag Race: All Stars (Season 3)
Opulence's Drag Race: All Stars is an All-Star spin off of Opulence's Drag Race. The third season was officially announced on Semptember 28, 2019. A premiere took a place on October 1, 2019. The theme of the season is: Dessert Fantasy! Opulence's Drag Race - Lip Syncs Playlist on Spotify About The Show Ten returning queens from past seasons compete for a chance to be inducted into the "Opulence's Hall Of Fame", also a lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics, the crown and scepter of Fierce! Drag Jewels and a cash prize of $150,000. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestants won Opulence's Drag Race: All Stars. :█ The contestant lost the final lip sync, and was the runner-up in this season. :█ The contestant was eliminated and did not reach the final lip sync. :█ The contestant was the winner of the maxi challenge and won the Lip Sync For Your Legacy against the lip sync guest. The contestant won $10,000 or more and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant was the winner of the maxi challenge, but did not win the Lip Sync For Your Legacy against the lip sync guest. :█ The contestant would be the top two/three with the old format/twist. :█ The contestant was safe, they received mostly positive critiques. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was safe, they received mostly negative critiques. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two/three, but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync For Your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two/three and was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync For Your Legacy. :█ The contestant won the Sudden Death Lip Sync and make part of the final cast. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the finale episode out of the competition. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Queen's Lipstick Choices Queen's Votes Queen's Winning Earnings Episodes Episode 1: "Opullapalooza" Airdate: October 1, 2019 Synopsis: TBA *'Guest Judge': CreamAlaMode *'Maxi Challenge': "Lip Sync Smackdown" *'Runway Theme': "Opullapalooza Eleganza" *'Lip Sync Winners:' Dusk, Heart Boom-Boom, Honda Iman Diamond, Ludy Klark, No'Nique, Peniana Glande, Plastic Bag, Regina Sunset, Twerkyoncé and White Envy Lip Sync For Your Life, Life, Life :█ The contestant won the Sudden Death Lip Sync and will be part of the final cast. :█ The contestant lost the Sudden Death Lip Sync and will not be part of the final cast. Episode 2: "All Star Variety Show" Airdate: October 1, 2019 Synopsis: TBA *'Guest Judges': Beryl and YourGlassDoll *'Mini Challenge': "Reading Is Fundamental" *'Mini Challenge Winner': Twerkyoncé *'Maxi Challenge': "All Star Variety Show" *'Maxi Challenge Winner': Regina Sunset *'Lip Sync Guest': Chi Chi C. Davenport *'Lip Sync Winner': Chi Chi C. Davenport *'Bottom Two': Peniana Glande and Plastic Bag *'Lip Sync Song': *'Eliminated': Plastic Bag Entrance Order All Star Variety Show Episode 3: "Opulence's Angels" Airdate: October 3, 2019 Synopsis: TBA *'Guest Judges': Elizabeth Banks and Sam Claflin *'Maxi Challenge': Create, write and star on your own drag versions of "Charlie's Angels". *'Runway Theme': "Redemption" *'Maxi Challenge Winner': No'Nique *'Lip Sync Guest': Orrico O'Hara *'Lip Sync Winner': No'Nique *'Bottom Two': Peniana Glande and Regina Sunset *'Lip Sync Song': *'Eliminated': Peniana Glande Groups Episode 4: "All Star Snatch Game" Airdate: October 5, 2019 "Synopsis: TBA" *'Guest Judge': Monique Heart *'Maxi Challenge': Snatch Game *'Runway Theme': "Brown Cow Stunning" *'Maxi Challenge Winner': TBA *'Lip Sync Guest': TBA *'Lip Sync Winner': TBA *'Bottom Two': TBA *'Lip Sync Song': *'Eliminated': TBA All Stars Snatch Game Characters "Dusted Or Busted" Scoring System TBA Trivia - Heart Boom-Boom was the first queen revealed on September 29, 2019. - No'Nique was the second queen revealed on September 29, 2019. - Ludy Klark was the third and last queen revealed before the premiere on September 30, 2019. - Regina Sunset has a new MUG. - Both episodes 1 and 2 will air on the same day on October 1, 2019. - The season will follow the new format/twist of the rumors/spoilers about RuPaul's Drag Race: All Stars (Season 5). With the winner of the week lip syncs against a lip sync guest. If the lip sync guest wins, the safe queens choose who gets eliminated. - In episode 2, No'Nique would be the top two along with Regina Sunset in the old format/twist. - In episode 3, Honda Iman Diamond and Twerkyoncé would be the top three along with No'Nique in the old format/twist. ⚠️ Spoilers Session ⚠️ Category:Opulence's Drag Race Category:Opulence's Drag Race All Stars Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons